More than a friend
by emskitkat
Summary: If he'd only return her feelings. If he could only see her as more than a friend then maybe they'd have a chance. Misunderstanding is a two-way street. Updated 02/24/2013. Final chapter in progress with Lemon.
1. Musings

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply

A/N: Feb 24 2013

Okay. This chapter until chapter 3 will be edited to conform to grammar rules and to fix some glaring issues that I see after a quick read over. As of today that is not yet done. When I do so I will remove this portion of the notes. However, I won't bother rewriting these 3 chapters in entirety.

I've simply discovered my abandoned fanfics and have decided they must be finished! Obviously, you will see huge changes from chapter 3 to 4 since there is literally a 10 year gap there...**Final chapter is currently in progress. It will be published in the next couple of days. **

Kagome opened her eyes. The wide expanse of the night sky met her gaze, its cloak

littered by golden orbs like hanging on an endless trapeze. The stars had seen sights not

many have seen for long, they watched in silent vigil the happenings of earth and now

they seemed to look down upon her, twinkling and glinting. She gave a small smile, and

turned her gaze towards the forest. Sleep was elusive tonight it kept hiding around

corners and just when she thought blissful oblivion was near, it darted off again, swift as

the wind.

She let her thoughts weave like leaves swept in the midst of an autumn gale,

leisurely, but with an unprecedented force carrying them at flashing speeds. She had

grown weary of this continuous hunt for the Shikon no Tama; she was truly gaining

nothing from this. Nothing but bruises, insults, there was the constant fear of an attack,

she was doing terribly in her schoolwork and the one thing she truly craved was as

unreachable as domes of the heavens. Her musings turning to Inuyasha she tilted her head

towards the tree he had occupied for the night.

To her surprise he was not sleeping, but watching the moon arch her way through

the sky bathing him in her silver glow. His hair like that of molten silver danced in

languid curves in the gentle breeze, some strands being caught hold by the rustling fabric

of his crimson yakuta that hung in folds from his leg. He seemed deep in thought, one

knee upraised with his arm resting on it and the other leg falling of the branch swaying

like a pendulum.

'That outfit really is way to large for him,' she thought with a smile 'how he manages to

move so deftly in it is beyond me.'

Turning his head Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, holding her gaze "Sleep Kagome,

you'll need the energy for tomorrow."

Kagome caught her breath as he turned to face her, his amber eyes glinting with silver

rays of moon, for once there was no barrier in them. They were unguarded, exposing his

soul to the world in their turbulent depths. She couldn't look away, was caught like a deer

in headlights, whirling farther into forbidden areas, sacred areas. Amber emotions swirled

around her: hope, pain, but most of all a boundless sorrow.

She snapped back to reality by his voice, it sounded so much softer, conveying the

same sadness his eyes had held. How she wished to comfort him, to be able to hold him

close and have him confide in her. She dreamed of stroking his hair, the feel of his silken

tresses slipping and sliding between her fingers and how she wanted to feel his skin. To

be able to run her hands down his chest; to feel the ripple of muscle below her palm and

to trace her way towards hidden treasures. A blush covered her cheeks at the thought, but

it was true! She couldn't deny the fact that despite all her outbursts about Inuyasha and

Miroku being hentai, well not Inuyasha even nearly as much as Miroku, she was guilty of

the same charge; these kind of thoughts just couldn't be that of lady. His lips haunted her

dreams, notwithstanding the foul and insulting things that they said to her she was dieing

to feel them; to press her own against his and lose herself in the warm heat of passion.

And most of all, she wanted to call Inuyasha hers.

With a sad sigh she cast her gaze to the ground. She knew that would never happen, she

was nothing more than a friend. At least she hoped he even considered her that, at most

she guessed she was a shard detector. Yet at times he gave her glimpses of hope, those

were few and far between, but nonetheless they were there. An offhand remark, a

mumble in a daze or whisper meant only for himself yet overheard, but most off all it was

in his actions. Inuyasha acted so protective of her; at times she had dared to call it

jealousy and always he protected her. No matter what he was always there, putting his

own life at risk to save her; maybe it was just she was irreplaceable as a shard detector,

but she dreamed it was because he cared.

With that last thought Kagome finally managed to capture sleep, peace overtaking

her as the moon gently caressed her to the land of dreams, where hopes become reality.

The one place where a person can find solace for above is the realm of dreams below are

the worlds of silence and in-between is chaos.

Inuyasha stared out into the trees, their tall stoic trunks like guardians of the earth.

How he wished his troubles would fade away and get tangles within the canopy so he

wouldn't have to deal with them. To tell the truth he didn't know what to do about Kikyo,

Kagome or Naraku. On one hand everything seemed so simple, forget Kikyo, take

Kagome, kill Naraku, no biggie right? That's how he wished it were, only things were so

much more complicated and he hated complicated. Kikyo plagued his dreams and

conscience, forever twisting the noose of guilt ever tighter. Naraku, well he didn't have

the first clue how he was going to kill him, he'd never tell anyone his doubts. No his

pride wouldn't let him, and the times he had fought Naraku he was strong. When they

would meet for their final confrontation there was no telling how many shards he would

have by then left the thought unfinished. As for Kagome she was the light in his

troubled world.

He had grown to depend on her to always be there, to smile and make everything

better for the time being. To always offer support whether she knowingly did so or not,

and cheer him up with her laugh of bells and sparkling blue eyes. Yet what she gave was

truly not enough, he wanted more, much more. He tried to tell her of his feelings, explain

to her somehow that he cared; she was his best friend and gods how he wished she would

be willing to be more. Yet no matter how he tried he couldn't tell her. His pride wouldn't

allow it, and he just couldn't let his emotions be open like that. It would leave him

vulnerable, helpless and if she were to reject his feelings.

Bowing his head Inuyasha closed his eyes. There was no way he could allow

himself to be exposed so, he couldn't afford to be hurt again. He would continue on

living as he did now, basking in the glow her smile sent, blushing at the offhand contact

of skin to skin, and forever wishing to pull her into a warm embrace, to claim her, for

her to be his.

A/N: Umm, please review. Your criticism is essential and I get my inspiration to write from reviewers. If something here is grammatically incorrect, or the word use is improper please correct me and I will make the proper adjustments in the text, but this is my third language so I hope I'm allowed to make some mistakes ^.^ Also I know this chapter has no action in it at all, I just wanted to get how the characters feel about each other out so I have something to work with. I am also warning that the rating will go up as the chapters progress and there will be a lemon. Anywho I'm falling of my chair now I started typing this too late and now its 3:02 . so ya please review as the coat hangers at the drycleaners say "THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATRONAGE" hehe.I don't know why I like..hehe..heh..


	2. Claws of Darkness

The sun speckled the forest floor with patches of light falling over the sleeping comrades scattering the darkness. Kagome yawned, blinking her eyes from the sunlight. It seemed she had only fallen asleep, but a moment ago and she wasn't willing to get up now. Burying herself farther into the sleeping bag she hid in its warm embrace, just a few more minutes.  
  
"Wake up! We've gotta get started, there's a big day ahead of us." Inuyasha's less than patient voice shattered the remnants of sleep.  
  
Popping her head out of the sleeping bag Kagome squinted a glare at him, "Oh, just wait will you! It's so early."  
  
Inuyasha chose to ignore her. Instead he went on to awaken Miroku in the gracious manner of poking him with the tetsuiga 'till he got a stir from the slumbering and slightly snoring monk. Soon enough with Inuyasha's insistence they were all packing their things, of course to sweet tune of a nagging hanyou.  
  
Kagome was frustrated and slightly confused. Last night she had seen a different Inuyasha, someone caught up in the miseries of life, solemn, thoughtful and now.he was back to being his immature self! Was it possible for anyone to change so drastically? Sneaking a peek over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of him Kagome caught her bottom lip with her teeth.  
  
She hadn't imagined anything; there were dark rings under his eyes, proof enough that her eyes hadn't lied. Something was troubling him, maybe she'd be able to get something out of Inuyasha if she played her cards right. Quickly looking away before he caught her she continued to place things in her bag, there had to be some way to find out, all she needed was the right circumstances. Her mind began to drift, a cascading waterfall, him holding her close whispering his most earnest dreams.shaking her head Kagome pulled herself from the day dream.  
  
Reality Kagome, think reality, she berated herself. There was one thing she knew for certain, if she wanted to hear him speak truthfully she'd have to get alone with him. There'd be no way he'd ever say anything in front of the others, he wouldn't let them think him weak. At the thought of being one on one with Inuyasha her cheeks flushed, she'd never really been with him alone. She was always with the others and if they ever did have a private moment it didn't last long, maybe a day. Here though, if she wanted to gain his trust, Kagome swallowed, it would take much longer than that.  
  
Covering her face with one hand Kagome wondered where in the name of the Goddess had she gotten so bold all of a sudden? Here she was plotting away like an insane rabbit on how to gain the trust of a dog demon! Oh goodness.she really was turning into an insane rabbit wasn't she? Shutting her eyes to block the mental image of a rabbit with raven hair, swirly eyes and retarded smile Kagome forcefully shoved her textbook into the bag.  
  
Inuyasha watched in wry amusement at Kagome, he'd never seen anyone's face display so clearly what the person was feeling. She went from dreamy to aghast, to a furious crimson shade and then back to dreamy, this was followed by joy and finally utter horror. Interesting, very interesting to say the least. She had to have had one awkward train of thought to fit all those emotions; then again it was because she was so different that he was drawn to her. She was so, so open.  
  
There was a slight tap on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Miroku.  
  
"What is it monk?" he really didn't want to be disturbed right now, although his voice registered nothing more then his usual scathing tone.  
  
"Lovely thing isn't she? Why I wonder how her." Mirkou never got a chance to finish the sentence before Inuyasha's fist was hovering just in front of his nose.  
  
"Would you like to finish that sentence monk?" There was no way he would let this lecherous monk say anything about Kagome, she may not be his, but by the gods he wouldn't let anyone else have her either. Especially Miroku, besides it was obvious he preferred Sango; nonetheless even if the monk was only teasing it was an unacceptable sort of joke.  
  
Putting his hands up Miroku backed a step away. He rarely saw Inuyasha like this unless he was fighting yoaki, the eyebrows creased in anger, slitted pupils dilating with suppressed rage. His whole face seemed to darken; the very contours seemed to angle sharply like his fangs that were bared in challenge.  
  
"Hey look Inuyasha, it was nothing, I was only joking" Miroku put up a false smile, continuing in his retreat towards a large tree. As quickly as the anger appeared did it vanish just as fast, Inuyasha turned from the monk to look at Kagome who was looking strangely at him.  
  
"Everything okay guys?" Miroku looked really scared for some reason, glancing behind her and seeing nothing she shrugged, whatever. Passing the both of them she restrained from breaking into a shy smile as her hand passed over Inuyasha's.  
  
They'd been walking for days now and still there was no sign of a jewel fragment.  
  
"look Inuyasha! There's clearly nothing in this direction Kagome doesn't sense a thing. Besides, it's getting creepy."  
  
Shippou's scared voice sounded from his burrow on Kagome, she was holding him tight as the frightened kitsune tried to hide in the folds of her shirt fabric. Kagome tightened her hold on Shippou, he had a point, it was getting creepy.  
  
The forest had grown denser, the trunks lining their make shift path like an impenetrable wall, casting their branches in claws to ensnare the passerby's. No longer the light green of leaves from the former deciduous forest, or gentle splattering of the sun as it streamed through the canopy. Here, darkness seemed to vibrate from every direction, a malicious aurora hung in the air. The path, if that it could be called, sparsely illuminated by the thin threads of sunshine that battled their way down seemed to disappear into a haze of black.  
  
With each step forward you could see a bit more, like in a fog, forever unawares of what lay beyond of your vision. The trees seemed to rise higher as they continued onward, pressing down on them like they were about to collapse. Their ancient trunks gnarled and twisted by age frowned, disapproving of the intrusion into their domain.  
  
Kagome unconsciously walked a bit faster wanting to catch up to the hanyou who mercilessly trudged forward.  
  
"Umm, Inuyasha.do we have to go through here?" her voice a shaking whisper resounded through the unearthly silence.  
  
"Feh, are you scared wench?" He kept his eyes trained ahead, with such limited vision he couldn't afford a moment of distraction. He couldn't afford to place Kagome into danger because of his stubborn decision to go through here. The others had balked, saying it was too dangerous to go through here for a shortcut, he had insisted and gone ahead. Another brilliant decision to add to his list.  
  
Kagome pressed her lips together; he wouldn't even look her way! Not a single comforting word, nothing but a mockery and an insult. Well, what did she expect? For him to turn to her and hold her close assuring her that everything would be okay?  
  
"Actually I am and I'm tired! If it weren't for your stupid decision on the bloody shortcut we wouldn't be here, we'd have a place to camp, get some water and take a bath. Instead were surrounded by murderous trees! I mean in the Goddess' name I have never seen a more vile looking plant, they don't even look like trees; they're more along the lines of hybrid forks growing from the ground!"  
  
An amused snort was heard from Sango on the last comment that was cut short by a glare from Kagome.  
  
"I think she is in a foul mood Sango. Best keep to ourselves."  
  
"Mind your own words monk, KEEP TO YOURSELF!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Miroku, reeled backward cupping his swollen cheek.  
  
"Sango, now really was it necessary." Kagome tuned out the lecherous monk as she refocused back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well? Are you going to say anything or just keep walking?"  
  
"What do you want me to say!" Inuyasha turned to face her "You chose to come with me here, it was your choice, so don't blame me! You could have stayed had a bath, camp and rested!"  
  
"What do you mean could have stayed behind? You damn well know I'd never leave you to go on your own!" Kagome's cheeks flushed at what she'd just said, noting the way Inuyasha's eyes widened the slightest bit she rushed to cover her slip "There is no telling what your impulsive brain will come up with, I'm stuck watching over you!"  
  
His hand clenched into a fist, how dare she! How dare she have the nerve to tell him she watched over him like some kind of child, some kind of stray mutt she found and thought too stupid to run on its own! He felt the blood drain from his hand, the knuckles turning white at the strain. He knew he made a mistake, he knew it was his fault that everything was fucked up again, but she didn't have to rub it in! In front of everyone as well, she couldn't tell him in private, oh no. She had to embarrass him, turn him into some kind of mindless fool.  
  
Kagome gulped, oh gods, Inuyasha looked murderous. She never said anything that bad did she? Taking a tentative step backwards she hugged Shippou even closer to her, the small kitsune let out a small "meep" of disapproval as he was crushed against his adoptive mother.  
  
He felt in the back of his mind that he was over reacting, that it was really no big deal and nothing different than their usual arguments, but he refused to listen. The oppressive silence of their surroundings seemed to weigh down on him and the black void that was everywhere called out in sinister taunting. It wrapped its claws around him taking control of the anger and bending it, manifesting itself into the hanyou. It was pushing him to show her that she had no right to talk to him like that, a bitch should know her bounds.  
  
He seemed to have lost control of his body, the reactions weren't his, these thoughts, they couldn't be his either. He was looking at himself behind a glass, trying to fend off whatever had possessed him, trying to shut out the images that flashed before his eyes, images of him killing Kagome. He saw her pained face, the crimson spray, the morbid fear that glowed in the ocean depths of her eyes and then darkness. Nothing but a lifeless body that lay sprawled in the void, the pale, lily white of death replacing the joyful peach of life she once bore.  
  
Inuyasha could feel his restraint dwindle, his willpower a meager comparison to the forces that opposed him and he felt his hand unclench. With slow deliberation the hand stretched, mocking his failure, and with a swift flick of the wrist his claws struck like lightning. He screamed inside, yet a twisted smirk graced his face as his only star in the endless expanse of sky shattered with Kagome's screech.  
  
The world was seeped in crimson as his star fell, tumbling haphazardly to the ground. . .  
  
A/N: okaies.this turned out a bit differently than planned, but oh wells, I guess this will actually work out better for you, longer by a bit, but better for you hopefully. Anywho, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Inu's not mine.sniffle 


	3. Dreams of the Forbidden

A/N: well, if you want the most recent updates go to my site :  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
Kagome stumbled backwards as Inuyasha's claws seared the air where she was moments ago the whistle of the wind ringing in her ears. She watched him advance towards her eyes wide with unsuppressed horror what had affected him so? Taking a tentative step backwards her toe caught a root twisting her to the ground in a heap. Quickly looking up she gasped, his eyes no longer hidden by his bangs glowed red and the distinct black stripes curved around his cheeks.  
  
Oh gods. . . what had she done to anger him so? She tried to crawl out of his reach, her hands searching the ground for a hold, what were Miroku and Sango doing? Didn't they see something was wrong? She cast a glance backward, the only the word that came to mind was:  
  
"Oh shit!" she was on her own.  
  
Sango struggled against the hold of the tree, its talon branches clutching her like a rag doll in its vise like grip. She had to help Kagome, whatever that idiotic dog demon had gotten into his head this time she'd beat it out of him, but first to get her boomerang. . . uttering every curse known she twisted for escape. Looking at Miroku she found him to be in a similar state, Kagome would just have to manage on her own 'till she figured this out.  
  
"Be careful Kagome! Just give me a minute!"  
  
"A minute?" Sango heard Miroku hiss nearby.  
  
" Give us more like a century, then we'll be fit as rain!" Sending a scathing glare his way Sango ignored the pessimistic monk.  
  
"Just a bit longer Kagome" she continued in her futile attempts, heavens how she hated plants. . .  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip; a quick stabbing pain had just shot up her hand. Glancing down she saw the small trickle of blood make its way through the valley of her palm, lovely, she thought with disdain. A thistle, just what she needed.  
  
The snap of a twig informed her just how close he'd come in the few seconds she'd been distracted, jerking her head up she franticly resumed her scramble.  
  
"Inuyasha, listen I'm sorry. Whatever I did I never thought it'd affect you like this. Please, I'm sorry!" she pleaded, blue eyes wide with terror he wouldn't really kill her over a silly sentence . . . would he?  
  
She watched as he came ever closer the same twisted smirk gracing his features, but the words he replied bore no similarity to his visage.  
  
The tone was pained, desperate "Run, Kagome! Please for the love of the gods run, I can't control this, its too powerful."  
  
His words seemed to break her from the shock. Fisting her hand she rose, swaying slightly on unsteady feet. There was no way, none, was she going to let some demon try to kill her using Inuyasha as a vessel! The very nerve! Glaring at the possessed half youaki she came to halt in her righteous anger, how was she supposed to stop him and save Inu?  
  
Sango beat at the unrelenting wood of the branch, it was hopeless and Kagome was having a brain freeze apparently. Letting out a frustrated sigh she practically screeched.  
  
"Just sit him already!"  
  
Kagome felt like smacking herself, in her fright she'd entirely forgotten.  
  
"Osuwari! Osuwari!"  
  
The dog demon was sent hurtling towards the ground, the shock of the impact allowing him to seize control again. He lay on the ground, his breathing ragged and heavy. How could he have let this happen? How could he have been so weak, so utterly pathetic as to not direct his own body? He'd almost killed her, the one person who mattered most on this begotten planet. He had to get away from her, at least for a while; he had to have some time to collect himself; to keep her away from himself.  
  
Inuyasha sensed her approach, the light brushing of her fingertips across his cheek. Gods, this girl was so foolish didn't she understand he wasn't safe?  
  
"Don't touch me." The tone was harsh and cold.  
  
He felt her fingers pause in mid stroke and heard her sigh. Rising to his feet Inuyasha looked down on Kagome, "I have to leave. I'm sorry, I'm not safe" he noticed the way her eyes widened just a bit at his statement, the way her eyebrows drew together in determination and the thin line her lips had become.  
  
She rose to her full height and he found it partially amusing how she glared at him though she only reached his chin, this didn't deter her in the least though a slight flushing of her cheeks stated that she was not particularly happy at all.  
  
"I'll be the one who says what's safe for me or not! You hear? You should be asking my forgiveness for almost killing me, not marching off to hell knows where!" Her voice grew louder with each word, her azure eyes flashing, yet Inuyasha showed no reaction, none but the slightest flattening of his ears.  
  
Regarding her with a cool look he left her with only a few words " I have to leave you dumb bitch, if you don't know what's good for you than I'll decide" Turning his back he walked down the path towards the entrance of the wood, the menacing feeling having subsided from the trees.  
  
Kagome stood rooted on the spot. How dare he just leave her here? Didn't he care in the least about what was still in this awful forest that could get her? Then adding salt to the wound he called her a dumb bitch! Livid, she raced down the path he'd gone; she wasn't going to let him get away with this!  
  
Sango slumped in defeat; they'd left her here with the monk, wrapped in a tree with no food or water.  
  
"Lovely friends we've got, ne?" Miroku voiced her thoughts.  
  
Turning to him Sango gave a half smile "Yea, terrific."  
  
A small squeak announced that Shippo was in the same predicament as them, only the massive branch hid him from view just the small tuft of orange announced his existence.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha knew she was following him, he'd hoped she'd have enough sense to stay with the others, but the persistent fall of her footsteps said otherwise. Shaking his head he just ignored her nearing presence, maybe she'd get the hint.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Autumn leaves flew into the sky as red spirals; the wind howled sending its chilled fingers to announce the assent of night.  
  
Kagome hugged herself, tightening her hold on the thin material of her school blouse, the white cotton doing nothing to ease the cold. Lifting her azure eyes to the horizon she sighed; the familiar figure of Inuyasha clad in his red yakuta, silver hair streaming behind in waves mercilessly trudged forward. She'd called out to him several times already, but he just ignored her, forever moving onward.  
  
Biting her lower lip Kagome picked up her pace to catch up. Her knees protested at the sudden movement sending a painful jolt from the frozen joints. She cursed the tiny skirt of her school uniform, who ever designed it didn't keep in mind warmth, but then again modesty wasn't an issue either she reflected.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes. That girl wasn't going to give up was she? She didn't have much choice anymore though; they'd traveled too far already. He could sense her fatigue; he'd hate himself even more if he caused her further pain today. Opening his eyes he noticed a clearing up ahead, they'd make camp there; it seemed welcoming enough. Turning to Kagome his eyes softened, she looked so cold, her small form shivering from the chill.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" He winced as his voice sounded annoyed. How could it be so hard to try to be nice? It was so unnatural for him; he'd never had a need to try to please people.  
  
"Hai," Despite the screaming of her legs Kagome ran to him.  
  
They sat around the fire, its leaping arms dancing to a silent melody. Kagome huddled closer to the flames trying to gain some warmth. She'd come here to get revenge for his insults, but found she just couldn't bring it up. Glancing at him she saw the sadness etched into his features, the fire casting orange and red hues to scatter across his face. Inuyasha looked so alone, so utterly lost, his emotions lay open before her; raw and unhindered like never before. Remembering her promise to find out what was bothering him from before she decided that now that they were alone she'd be able to get something out of him.  
  
Yet she held back from her questions, they had time; the others wouldn't be here for a while. She felt guilt wash over her, she'd left them all in her rush to catch Inuyasha, how was she ever going to repay them? Brushing the thought aside to chew on later she moved to sit closer to him. Reaching a tentative hand she placed it on his arm.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Inuyasha, really, you couldn't help it." She let a small smile grace her lips; he seemed so immersed in self-loathing.  
  
Inuyasha turned to her, the light smile easing him a bit. It never ceased to amaze him how a slight curve of the mouth could brighten someone's day.  
  
"How do you know what I could or couldn't help? For all you know maybe I wanted to kill you, I was so close too anyway." His voice dropped to but a whisper, eyes downcast staring into the flames.  
  
"You told me to run, you said you didn't want to hurt me, that's sufficient for me Inuyasha." She spoke softly trying to convey her feelings through her voice; perhaps he did care for her after all.  
  
She sounded so sincere, Gods how he wanted to tell her. Tell her that he wouldn't dare of hurting her of his own free will, that she meant the world to him. The slight dropping of her eyes signaled how tired she really was, resisting the urge to hug her for reassurance of her really being there he urged Kagome to go to sleep.  
  
"Your tired Kagome, you need to rest, I can't have my shard detector in bad condition you know." He'd meant it as a joke, a light pun no more. But as her ocean blue eyes shone with oncoming tears he felt that he'd said something wrong.  
  
"Kagome listen . . ." Inuyasha didn't get to finish as she rose, a slight sniffle sounding from her turned face.  
  
"You're right, I am tired." She spoke in a brusque tone, nonchalant even if under different circumstances, but the slight tremble of her hand and earlier sniffle betrayed her.  
  
He watched her uncurl her sleeping bag; she'd dragged her massive backpack with her, she never was without it was she he thought. Inuyasha gazed at her; he had half a mind to go over there and ask her what he'd said wrong, but decided against it. She'd probably sit him for prying.  
  
Kagome lay in her sleeping bag hiding from the world. So he didn't care, not in the least. She was just a shard detector, as she'd feared, no more. That was why he was scared he'd kill her, she was too useful to dispose of. The tears threatened to spill, they balanced precariously on the edge, she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't let herself, he might hear and think her even weaker. How could she have even deluded herself into hoping she could measure up to Kikyo. Kikyo was beautiful, demure, talented with the bow, soft spoken . . . the list continued on in her mind, and she? Decent in the least, audacious, could barely aim the damned piece of curved wood, and brash. A single tear slid down her cheek disappearing into the material of the sleeping bag as it fell unhindered.  
  
She searched the heavens above for some comfort, even a single glimpse of the stars to shine upon her, but no. The sky was swathed in a gray cloak of clouds hiding the moon and her subjects from the roaming eyes of the lost and hopeless. With a resigned sigh Kagome turned her attention back to the sleeping bag, tracing the lines of thread as they weaved in and out of the navy material like a silver serpent. Eventually the exhaustion of the day took over and the serpent seemed to move ever so slowly until finally it dove under the dark waters.  
  
She could just discern the glade, a brightly lit clearing with evergreen grass and a cascade of pink and white cherry blossoms as they fluttered to the ground. She eagerly took in the vision that she glimpsed through the branches that blocked her path.  
That enticing light which glimmered up ahead of this eternal darkness, a void except for the branches that appeared when the glade made itself visible. She ran faster, her hands in front of her brushing away the ever-returning wood. Shapeless horrors that rose from below scraped her legs and the thundering of her heart echoed in her ears; a beating drum that seemed to be rising to crescendo with every 'thump'. Kagome tried to run faster, each footfall matched by a drumbeat. Her head spun, the beating had grown in pace, the very volume of it making her vision tumble. She could barely see the light, it seemed to bounce and jump in every direction, determined to lose her.  
The roar continued to grow, as the light distanced itself from the desperate girl, for if she lost the light the darkness would consume her. Become no more than another shadow that flitted from one lifetime to another. And as she felt her strength give out, as she felt her footing slip and the dark coming rushing forward, she was free.  
  
The light assaulted her; the blinding white almost scarring the eyes clamping them shut she stumbled forward in confusion to fall in a heap on the grass. How did she manage to get out? She shouldn't have, the void had all right to claim her.  
  
'You had been too weak to even get out of a forest when the exit was right in front of you' Kagome thought with vehemence.  
  
Determined to face whatever was to be in front she opened her eyes only to be meet with a vivid array of red dots. They jumped and disappeared just for the pleasure of reappearing in another place. As the dots subsided from their glee the sight that met her caused her breath to catch. Emerald grass stretched out in all directions to meld with the clear blue of the sky, the fragile stalks swaying to the rhythmic hum of the wind. In the center stood a sakura tree, its blossoms twirling and spinning as they fell to carpet the grass. Kagome watched transfixed, as the petals seemed to turn into gems, the sun glancing off the edges to sparkle with a blinding clarity. Raising her hand to her cheek she caught a blossom, its soft petals brushing tentatively against her. Bringing it before her, Kagome threw it to the wind wanting it to dance like the others. The petals seemed to glow, a dewdrop rolling off the side sent rainbow mosaics to fly in front of her as the sun let his rays catch it in its final moments.  
  
Kagome turned to look at the tree and to her surprise there he was! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**This chapter has been written only 10 years after the previous ones. I felt obliged to finish this. You'll note that my style has changed, and this was written fast as this story needs a conclusion and I want to be writing my Hellsing fanfic. Final chapter is currently in progress. It will be published in the next couple of days. **

**Disclaimer: Only the cliche plot is mine.**

**Kagome felt her breath catch as she saw him standing under the sakura, his silver tresses dancing with the blossoms. She stepped forward hesitantly to make sure the grass didn't disappear from under her feet. This was a dream - of this she was sure, but just in case she wasn't going to simply run out into her fantasy...Dream witches were not unheard of.**

Kagome walked slowly up the rise towards the tree. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice her yet - his eyes transfixed somewhere off to the horizon. She bent under the branches to come round the trunk and she felt a slight tug as her hair caught along the cherry shoots sending a fresh cascade of blossoms. The quiet rustle caught Inuyasha attention and he angled his head slightly to look over at her. Kagome saw the amusement glimmer in the amber depths as he turned to face her and extended a hand out to greet her. Tentatively she stretched out hers and shyly clasped his fingers. Inuyasha's smile was disarming and so very different compared to the usual smirk that she was used to. She was gently guided to stand beside him by the tree. Kagome could feel the color rise to her cheeks standing so close to him. Even in her own dream this felt like an impossible situation - to have the Inu so close and without his scathing shield on the fore.

All she could focus on was the gentle pressure of his thumb pressing against her palm as his fingers traced patterns along hers. How she wished to be able to record this fragment of a dream...if she couldn't ever have the Inu at least she could carry forward these moments of her imagination to re-play to soothe the hurt of his careless words in the real world. The gentle scrape of his claw against her arm brought her attention back sharply. His hand had left her hold, as he traced a line up her arm with a hooked finger. Inuyasha wasn't looking at her directly. His gaze was hidden behind his long silver bangs and a shiver ran along her spine as the electricity of his touch came to linger at the crook of her arm.

"Kagome, listen..." Inuyasha's voice was hushed and she strained to catch the words standing even this close to him. "Please don't be angry with me. I don't know how to say things without screwing them up."

Her heart leapt in her throat and she moved her hand to catch his hand again in hers, clasping it to her breast. The quick movement caught him by surprise and he looked up to meet her gaze. The wind whipped his hair around them into a protective curtain and he stepped forward to bring her closer. Kagome's eyes widened a fraction as he brought up his other hand to move a wayward hair brushing his knuckles against the heat of her cheek - almost a caress. Tilting her head slightly into the movement she closed her eyes whispering his name with a breath laced with desire.

Suddenly the dream crashed around her falling faster than the cherry blossoms as her nose suddenly itched. Spastically itched. Brilliant blue suddenly opened to the heavy grey of the night sky to stare into large golden stars. Stars that were far too close for comfort. Stars that suddenly blinked. She noticed his hand hovering by her face and a strand of midnight hair curling around a claw.

"Neh?! I'm so sorry, so sorry! the wind was blowing things everywhere and it was all over your face. Your hair I mean, not the wind. I was just moving it away - gomen! " Inuyasha babbled as he madly scrambled back from Kagome's sleeping bag." His cheeks aflame as he moved to the far side of the camp.

The fire had died to a low ember glow which means that it was a couple of hours since they had made camp. Kagome twisted over in her sleeping bag to look at Inuyasha's form. She stared at him for a few seconds registering that this was the real Inu - clumsy, awkward and trying to get as far away from her as possible. Yep, she was back in real life. With a sigh she moved to prop herself up a bit.

"What were you doing Inuyasha?" The bit in her tone was unintentional, but she really hadn't wanted to wake up from her dream.

"I told you already. There was a lot of wind and I was trying to keep our gear from blowing away when I noticed that you were going to suffocate under your hair nest, so I tried to help. Jeeze, wench - why do you have to be so suspicious all the time?" Inuyasha's tone was defensive; obviously offended by her underlying accusation. Admittedly, she wouldn't be too far off the mark. He had taken advantage of the situation to watch her for a moment and he had whispered his apology for making her cry. It was an extra bonus to feel the silkiness of her hair run through his fingers, as he had tucked a few strands away. Curiously it was a bit rougher than he imagined, but they were travelling on foot through the forest...

"Err, thanks I guess. Next time though maybe just don't tickle my nose." Kagome gave him a small smile. It was great to see her smiling at him again.

"Listen Kagome," his words brought back her dream into stark clarity and she felt a blush rise. He looked so handsome in the glow of the remains of the fire. "I think you should know that you shouldn't get offended so easily...A Miko should be stronger than to get angry at a joke." He brought up a hand to scratch his twitching ear with a lopsided smile in return to hers.

Braving the cold night air Kagome grasped at a nearby stick that hadn't made it into the campfire and hurled it awkwardly from her sleeping bag at the Inu. Stupid demon dog just had to keep rubbing it in. The tender whispers of her dream youkai were definitely reserved for just her imagination. There was simply no way this creature could evolve into the man she was dreaming about.

"What was that for wench?" Inuyasha easily dodged the stick. The movement virtually pointless as it sailed past its mark by a large margin. "I'm just helping you out. Can't I be nice without you always getting angry. " He grumbled settling against the log to get more comfortable and tucking his hands into the sleeves of his yakuta.

Kagome couldn't help the upwards twitch of her lips to his last words as she snuggled down into her sleeping bag. It was just like Inuyasha to bundle insults with honest self wished she could see the simple humour in his words and not desperately wish that she could be the miko that was strong enough to impress him. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she called back her tender dreams to carry her away.

Inuyasha watched Kagome from across the campsite. Stupid girl. There was no way for him to say anything to her without fucking it up was there? Why was it so much easier to apologize when her bright eyes weren't staring straight at him. He had resolved to make up for that episode in the forest and for somehow upsetting her before they had turned in for the night, but try as he might the result was always the bloody same. Sure there was no way to get her to care for a half breed demon, but at least he wanted to have her friendship. An honest friendship - not just the current relationship where she bore his presence grudgingly for the sake of the shards. Inuyasha cocked back his head leaning against a log to stare at the empty grey sky. He was simply damned.

A sharp tug from inside her chest woke Kagome abruptly. The bright sun blinding her as she curled in on her self from the pain to try and hide back into the soothing calm of sleep. Then the sound of crunching branches and Inuyasha's demanding voice forced her to rise.

"Tell me what's going on boy!" Inuyasha held a broken boy in his arms. Sputtering, his eyes wide and limbs dangling the boy's head lolled in the cradle of Inuyasha's arms.

"He came from the woods...the dark woods..slithering...silther...Rii...they called him Rii..." a violent shudder shook the tiny frame of the child as he slipped into a final darkness.

Kagome was at Inuyasha's side. There was no way to help this boy. Its surprsing he got to them at all. They weren't very close to any villages. She smoothed the hair on his foreheard and closed his eye. Inuyasha just continued to stare at the child in his arms.

"I think you should put him down Inuyasha." Kagome rested a hand on his shoulder. She could feel subdued anger coursing through him. His muscles almost vibrating under touch with the restraint. Inuyasha's head was bowed hiding his features.

"Is there a shard nearby Kagome?" His tone was hard and all Kagome could see was the hardened set of his jaw.

"Yes - I just felt it's presence when I woke up. It's nearby. To the East I think."

"That must be where this boy is from...We need to kill the son of a bitch who did this."  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed dark red before settling into a steeled look.

They settled the child under a nearby tree and Inuyasha rose to face eastward.

"Come quickly Kagome. We leave now."

Holding onto Inuyasha Kagome felt the rush as she clung to his back and he raced through the trees - a red streak winding in-between the growth. The wind whistled past and forest tones of green and brown changed in sporadic patterns as they quickly covered ground. Kagome's heart clenched for the poor boy and she cursed Naraku for everything. If there was anyone left whom she could save then she would.

The acrid stench of burning flesh and wood hit her nose sharply as the trees started to thin.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt just past the forest line. The remains of a village was scattered before them with a few structures still left standing. There was no fire, no smoke just a burning corrosive ooze that covered the ground and everything in front of them. A few villagers were visible trying to run from the ruins, stumbling along the terrain. Some could be seen hiding in a few of the standing buildings. Broken sobs punctuated the still air and the crackling noise of splitting timbers as the ooze seeped.

An enormous caterpillar dominated the centre of the scene. His head swiveled slowly to face Inuyasha. The large dark eyes glinted in their directioned as he adjusted his mass to head for the dog demon. The ooze seeped from thousands of little holes along his tan chitin clad segments as his body bunched and stretched a lazy crawl across the village towards them.

Kagome jumped away from Inuyasha and ran towards a rise. She needed a better vantage point for her bow, and it was better to get as far away from that ooze as possible. "Be careful Inuyasha! That ooze is the most dangerous part of that youkai!"

"No shit Kagome!" Inuyasha bit out as he revealed his blade and made a run towards the demon. "You're going to die for what you did here beast!" The caterpillar was surprisingly quick for its size. As Inuyasha leapt to wedge the blade between a segment it bunched instantly blocking the attack with the chitinous array of spikes shot through tiny pores dripping acid green slime. it was the slightest of movements that spared Inuyasha as he twisted through the volley. Grinding his teeth he pushed off the caterpillar body to land on a rooftop breathing heavily. The giant caterpillar head swiveled to look at him curiously and headed for the building. Jumping again Inuyasha repeated his attack and was swiftly blocked again and again. The dance continued as the Inu leapt from building to building with the dull thunk of metal hitting armour resounding through the village. Venomous spikes soared crashing into the ground and creating deadly palisades slowly penning in the dog demon.

Kagome tried to call out the obvious tactic that the monster was using on Inuyasha, but he was too absorbed in the fight to hear her as far away as she was.

The caterpillar clicked his mandibles. The sound was staccato and sharp in the tense quiet. It caught the Inu by surprise as he moved forward for another attack. It was a fraction of footing lost, the tiniest shift that changed his descending angle. It was enough to prevent him from twisting out of the cutting path of a shaft.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes followed Inuyasha's descent. A desperate shine in their depths.

The spike went straight through his side leaving a foul green along the the tear in his red yakuta, Inuyasha fell fast and hard onto the ground. His body arching with the pain of impact and the agony searing through the wound. He grunted. There was nothing he could do. For a moment or eternity, he couldn't tell which, the world went bright white. A painful haze centered on his right side as he lay helpless surrounded by a venomous wall of spikes. The giant caterpillar rotated and slowly crawled towards his direction. There was no rush in the movements. The danger was immobilized.

With the caterpillar youkai focused in a specific direction Kagome was able to aim towards the glowing shard. It was just visible between two armour plates on the upper part. It would rise and fall with the movements of the demon, shining brightly. Holding a breath Kagome drew the bow and counted the pattern: two up, one down, two up and one down, waiting for just the right moment to let the arrow sing through the air.

It shot true embedding itself deep with the fleshy segment. The demon careened sideways flailing across its own palisades clicking its mandibles desperately in a jarring rhythm of pain. Kagome ran to Inuyasha darting by the oozing rivulets in the village.

Dropping at his side to her knees Kagome ripped the yakuta to try and clear the wound. She stared at it. There was barely a scratch - what was there to heal? The toxin on this spike was simply a hallucinogen and immobilizing. She swore and shook the half breed.

"Inuyasha! Hey! Hey!" Kagome's voice started to gain a pitch of panic as Inuyasha convulsed; his eyes rolled skyward in fits. Briefly he seemed to focus on her. Pupils dilated.

"You saved me?" there was such confusion in his tone.

"Of course I did, you stupid Inu! It's only fair to return the favour once in awhile, right?" Kagome fisted the material of his yakuta in her hand as she leaned over Inuyasha. "You're my friend. Come back to me now, You've handled worse!" Worry creasing her brow Kagome moved her hand to cup his face, her thumb grazing his cheekbone. "Please Inu..."

His eyes rose to meet hers. Amber pools of soft light. "Kagome? That shot...how did you make that shot?"

Anger shot through her despite the situation. He'd live that was for sure. "Do you have so little faith in abilities? Seriously you son of a bitch!" She retracted her hand from his face and curled it into a fist punching him in the shoulder.

Inuyasha's brows creased as he grunted in response to the attack. There was a looseness to his tongue at the moment. His thoughts were not entirely coherent, but for once he felt like there was no barrier between him and Kagome. Perhaps it was because the only thing he could move right now were his facial muscles. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes briefly. "You're no Kikyo that's for sure. Thank gods for that."

Her confused stare greeted him. "What are you trying to say?" Kagome's voice was hesitant and quiet.

"You said we're and you didn't let me die. I think that means it's true, right?"

Kagome gaped at the half demon. "Ofcourse... what do you mean by that? Of course we're friends! Why on earth would I be helping you otherwise? I'd always try and save you; you stupid mutt." What on earth was Inuyasha talking about?

"I'm glad to hear that. I thought you hated me." His voice trailed off. She almost didn't catch the last part as his eyes drifted closed and he passed out. Kagome just sat there staring at Inuyasha. He thought she hated him? She loved him more than anything. He was absolutely irritating and horrible more often than not, but that was all part of the character that made him so special, and beautiful... Kagome`s eyes traced the hard contours of his face. He was relaxed for this brief instant. She trailed her fingers along his cheek. An ear twitched in response to her touch and she couldn't help her smile. If they were friends then maybe they could be more someday, right?

A scuttling sound nearby drew Kagome's attention away from the unconscious half demon back to the village. An old lady had come hobbling up, heavily relying on her cane. She looked terribly frail and her snow white hair was up in a tight neat bun despite the chaos that had just ransacked the village.

"Miss! Oh, thank you so much for all your help and saving both our village and Rii! Please let me offer a room to you and your friend. He looks like he needs a good rest. Somehow my Inn wasn't completed destroyed during the rampage." Her eyes twinkled merrily with this news.

Kagome rose to speak with the old woman, "That would be very kind of you. Thank you. He really needs to sleep this off." she said gesturing to the impassive hanyou. Kagome noticed that somehow all the foul ooze had disappeared. Instead everything just seemed very wet. Casting a bewildered look at the Innkeeper Kagome walked around looking behind buildings.

"What happened to the ooze? I don't understand this." Kagome reached out a hand and touched where only moments before was the evil-looking slime. It just felt damp and there were no effects.

"Your arrow saved Rii. Our forest guardian - the caterpillar of Ibis, this village. Once that vicious form that the demon struck him with was gone all the other aspects of its evil just WHOOSH!" The old woman flicked her hands outwards "just disappeared! All that ooze is just water now. Perfectly harmless!" She gestured again up into the air with one old trembling hand and started tottering off. "Come this way dear. The Inn is this way. I'll send one of the boys, whichever ones are left, to drag your friend to comfort." She paused looking over her shoulder, one eye squinting. "Unless you can carry him yourself?" Kagome grinned. "No, no. It would be great if you could arrange for him to somehow end up at the Inn. He's terribly heavy."


End file.
